


unknowing slumber

by salazarastark



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Percy Jackson, Crying, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Nico di Angelo, rapist not realizing it's rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Nico wonders about Percy, and then acts.





	unknowing slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



> Thanks to Prinzenhasserin for the beta work!

Percy is sound asleep and resting peacefully on the bed. Nico would have expected the curse to make him look more fitful, twisting and turning, but no. All the curse makes him do is laying still on the bed, mouth slightly open and his chest slowly rising and falling. Still, Nico worries. He doesn't know what kind of curse Percy had been hit with.

Percy and Nico had been losing the fight before this, but Percy falling unconscious was the final straw. Nico was just glad he managed to grab Percy and melt into the shadows, running away to the first empty hotel room he could find. He dragged Percy in and situated him on a bed. He falls into the next best chair, suddenly zapped of all energy, the adrenaline from the fight and flight still coursing through him. Then, with nothing he can immediately do, he stares at Percy.

Long black hair falls over the pillows, creating a dark, soft-looking halo. The nightstand lamp, the sole one that he has turned on, illuminates Percy and makes him glow. Dark eyelashes fall on high cheekbones, hiding sea-green eyes. He's not bulky. Well muscled, certainly, but he's more lithe than anything. Nico thinks the word to describe Percy is pretty, and while a brief flame of jealousy coils in his gut, it’s quickly consumed by lust.

He wants Percy. He always has.

He reaches over and softly runs a thumb over the delicate cheekbones. Percy doesn’t stir.

He moves the finger down to Percy’s lips, and traces them. Slowly, he nudges his thumb into Percy’s mouth, hitting his teeth. He rubs the digit on Percy’s teeth, and his lips close around it for the briefest moment and suck, but then he takes whimpers and moves his head to the other side. Nico whimpers and tries to put his thumb back into Percy’s mouth, wants to feel Percy suck it some more.

Nico clambers onto the bed, wanting to closer to that pretty mouth. A second before he can put it back in, he stops himself. Why just his thumb? Why not give Percy a kiss?  _ It’s a good idea _ , tells himself. This is probably the only chance ever to kiss him without retribution, he barely manages to think before he presses his lips to Percy’s. Both of their lips are dry, and Percy is still beneath him except for a low groan as Nico tries his best to figure out  _ how _ to kiss. It isn’t easy, and he’s not sure that he’s doing it right. 

He ends up with his hands right next to Percy’s face and his legs squeezing Percy’s hips. His chest is flushed against Percy’s as he grinds on him. He ends up rubbing his cock against Percy’s, both entrapped by jeans. Nico is rock hard, somehow his body getting there without his mind realizing.

He doesn't know if Percy's hard. He reaches down, keeping himself propped up by one arm and scrambles Percy's belt out of his jeans. He unbuckles his pants and shoves his hands into Percy's underwear.

Nothing.

Nico rises off of Percy's mouth and frowns. That won't do.

He doesn't really know how to do this, especially not how to do it  _ well _ . Percy's cock is heavy and dry in his hands. He doesn't know if it's big or not. It's about Nico's size, maybe a little longer. He isn't sure. He slides it through his hands, but it only seems to get a little hard.

Percy whines and jerks his body away from Nico, and his hands spasm like he wants to push him away.

He stops breathing, hoping desperately that Percy isn't going to wake up. He isn't done yet. He knows this is wrong, he  _ knows _ he shouldn’t be doing this and yet. . . . He still has more he wants to explore of Percy's body.

Nico moves Percy's jeans and underwear further down his thighs and past his knees. He hasn't done much, but he knows the basics of gay sex and he wants . . . he wants to see what it would be like.

He carefully reaches behind Percy's cock and balls. He can hear his heart beating in anticipation, and his breath quickens as his fingers press carefully upon the entrance into Percy's body.

He looks carefully at Percy's face, but it's smoothed back into a peaceful sleep.

He doesn't know what else he should do, so he just pushes two in, all the way done to the knuckle.

Percy lets out a sharp cry, his entire body jerking up as his face spasms in pain. He's so  _ tight _ around Nico's fingers. It's almost impossible to move them. He does his best, jerking them in and out of Percy's body, stretching them out as much as he can and stretching out Percy.

Percy's body rocks back and forth beneath him, like he's trying to force Nico out of his body, but Nico can't have that. He needs Percy, he needs him even more than he thought was possible.

Nico tries to shush him, rubs his other hand up and down Percy's chest, but it's to no avail. Percy just clenches down harder, trying to force Nico's fingers out his body.Nico just wants him to relax, is that so difficult?

He forces another finger inside, and that's when he notices the tears. Percy’s face is covered with them, wet and big, rolling off his delicate lashes and down his face and into the pillow. Nico tries to wipe them away, but they won’t stop. Small sobs are erupting from Percy’s lips, and Nico can’t seem to quiet them, no matter what he does.

He scissors his fingers inside of Percy. Percy’s body is so tight, and Nico suddenly wonders what it would be like if his cock was inside him. It jumps at the thought, and before Nico can really think about it, he has his jeans off and is reaching for the lotion on the bedside table. He slicks it up, feeling the heat emitting from it, and then lines himself up to Percy and  _ pushes _ in.

Percy screams, but he doesn’t wake. He attempts to curl up and push Nico off, but his unconscious state makes his struggles weak and Nico is able to bury himself down to the root quickly, and gasps at how tight Percy feels.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispers as he draws himself in and out of Percy. Percy keens as he thrusts, arches his back in an attempt to get away from Nico but failing. Percy feels so good, and Nico just wants to fuck him forever, but this is his first time, this is him losing his  _ virginity _ , so he comes far too quickly, spilling his seed into Percy while he whimpers. Percy’s hard, he notices, and he grips Percy tightly and jerks him off until Percy comes with a cry.

He collapses on the bed next to him, while Percy curls up into himself and keeps crying despite the fact that Nico is no longer inside him. It’s beginning to grate on Nico’s ears, but he still straightens out Percy’s underwear and pants as well as his own before he falls asleep.

He wakes up to an empty bed and the sound of sniffling in the bathroom. He sits up and pads towards it.

“Percy?” He knocks softly on the door. “Percy, are you okay?”

“Ni-Nico?” A stifled sob escapes.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Percy opens the door. His eyes are red rimmed and his cheeks tear stained. “I need to ask you something.”

Nico nods. “Yeah, whatever it is.”

“Did. . . Did, uh. . . . Was I left alone when I was asleep? When you were taking care of things, did you have to leave me alone?”

Nico hadn’t, but he still nods. He knows that Percy can never know about last night.

Percy faces crumples even more. “Oh. . . Okay. I, uh, I need to take care of a few things. I’ll be okay to leave in an hour.”

“Okay,” Nico says. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Percy sniffles and tries to give him a smile, but it fails miserably. “I know, Nico. I can always count on you.”

A strange thud of guilt hits Nico’s heart, one he brushes aside as he grabs Percy’s bicep and gives it a small squeeze. “Of course you can.”


End file.
